


Schooldays

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Long Live the Queen (Video Game)
Genre: Boarding School, Drabble, Gen, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2817836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elodie looks back on her (all too brief) schooldays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schooldays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moontyger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moontyger/gifts).



It wasn't my idea to abandon centuries of Novan royal tradition and go to school, but I was happy enough to go, and I enjoyed my time there. My father had this idea I'd be safer away from the cut-throat world of the court, and might learn some useful things about how the common people live. My mother was careful not to say anything that might sway my judgement one way or another; I see now that she was drawing away from all of us, even then.

Sometimes I wish that I could go back and start all over again.


End file.
